La crisis del cuarto de Siglo
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: Regalo para mi Bitcha :3 Feliz Cumpleaños :D


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

Bien, pues en la distancia no hay muchas cosas con las que podamos honrar a una amiga, que más que amiga es hermana. Dado que nos conocimos precisamente por medio de estas historias; quiero regalarte un final feliz, como el que se que seguramente tendrás cuando llegue el momento.

Bitcha de mi vida, Kotte, espero que pases el mejor de los cumpleaños :D

Te adoro y lo sabes, zorra frígida del infierno 3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Feliz cumpleañ..!

-Cállate antes de que decida meterte mi varita en el culo, Parkinson.- interrumpió la malhumorada rubia a punto de azotar la puerta de su departamento en la respingada nariz de su mejor amiga.

Era una mañana de jueves particularmente soleada, las aves cantaban y ni una brizna de viento entraba por el ventanal; sí, definitivamente era un día horrible para Daphne Greengrass.

Dejando de lado que odiaba los días como aquellos, que parecían sacados de alguna cursi y vomitiva postal de San Valentín, lo que realmente odiaba era volverse cada vez más vieja y que encima la gente la felicitara por ello. Es decir, en qué clase de mundo retorcido y enfermo hay que vivir para celebrar que nuestro cuerpo se extingue, estamos cada vez más cercanos a la muerte y nos queda un año menos de vida?

Pues en el mismo mundo enfermo y retorcido donde es tu supuesta mejor amiga la encargada de hacerte saber que ya estás casi a la mitad de tu esperanza de vida.

-Eso no sería algún tipo de violación fetichista?.- preguntó la chica esquivando la puerta y pasando al departamento.- No es que tenga nada en contra de las cosas grandes.- dijo sonriendo pervertidamente al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá como si fuera su propia casa.- Como sea, realmente no alcanzo a entender tu ridículo trauma con eso de la edad, digo, no es como si estuvieras fea, vieja y arrugada como una pasa esperando el final de tus días en el asilo de San Mungo.

-Oh, Pansy, en serio, cállate.- refunfuñó la rubia dejándose caer en la alfombra, reposando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Pansy.- No lo entiendes, no es realmente la edad lo que me frustra, sino que a mis años aún no he logrado nada.

Pansy acarició con cariño la maraña despeinada de cabellos dorados.

-Que no has logrado nada? No seas ridícula.- resopló la pelinegra clavando sus ojos grises sobre los verdes de Daphne.- Veamos, eres la directora del departamento de objetos tenebrosos del Ministerio, obtuviste una Orden de Merlín Tercera Clase, has hecho crecer las empresas de tu familia de forma exponencial, El Profeta te nombró dentro de las diez mujeres más poderosas del Londres mágico cuatro veces consecutivas, y estoy segura que este año también será así, y hasta Corazón de Bruja ha dicho que estás entre las Brujas más hermosas de este año! Contigo compruebo que las rubias son idiotas.- declaró Pansy muy seriamente, ganándose una mirada asesina de su amiga.- En serio, si con todo eso de verdad piensas que no has hecho nada con tu vida…

-Pero estoy sola!.- soltó de pronto Daphne, clavando su rostro sobre el regazo de su amiga.- Estoy sola como un Thestrall lisiado, como un Troll con derrame cerebral, como un Hipogrifo parapléjico, sola como el Calamar Gigante!.- de pronto la chica alzó la cara, y para sorpresa de la Pelinegra, sus ojos de un verde profundo estaban razados de lágrimas.- De qué me sirve esforzarme y ser exitosa si no tengo a nadie para compartirlo? Si soy tan hermosa como dice esa estúpida revista por qué no se me paran ni las moscas?

Pansy se dedicó a abrazar a su amiga con ternura, consternada de ver a la fuerte, valiente e insensible Daph desmoronada frente a ella. Luego de unos momentos, cuando la rubia dejó de sollozar, Pansy se incorporó del sillón y caminó hacia el ventanal, haciendo sonar sobre el piso de mármol sus elegantes tacones de aguja.

-Primero.- la voz de la pelinegra era absolutamente seria, casi solemne.- Corazón de Bruja no es una estupidez, es una guía para la femineidad.- Daphne dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ante la declaración boba de su amiga.- Segundo, eres tan imbécilmente hermosa que tu eres la única que no se da cuenta!.- exclamó Parkinson, casi molesta.- Te das cuenta? Rubia, ojos verdes, alta, delgada, atlética, elegante, con esa boca tuya que parece que siempre está entre sonreír y mandar a la mierda a alguien, esa mirada cretina que puede enviar crusios con solo pensarlo, y tu ceja, Merlín, no sabes cómo te odio!.- Daphne, desconcertada, enarcó una ceja sin interrumpir a su amiga.- Vez? Vez? Y todavía te atreves a presumírmelo, zorra!.- Bramó Pansy a medio berrinche, haciendo que una risita escapara de la rubia.- Cómo demonios es que tu sí puedes hacer eso con la ceja, de levantarla así tan elegante, y yo no puedo! Cada vez que lo intento parezco una especie de Pixie asustado, ves? Se levantan las dos bastardas al mismo tiempo!.- concluyó la pelinegra señalando sus propias cejas elevadas con frustración.

La carcajada de Daphne Greengrass se elevó por todo el departamento como el tintineo de una campana, delicado y musical, se levantó del piso y fue a abrazar a Pansy, que parecía presa de uno de esos berrinches de princesa caprichosa que tanta gracia le causaban. Era increíble cómo, pasara lo que pasara, era ella quien terminaba consolando a Parkinson.

-Las cejas, en serio?.- preguntó la rubia bajando la mirada para contemplar a Pansy, que era bastante más bajita que ella, como una niña enojada.

-No seas insensible.- refunfuñó Parkinson con un puchero casi infantil.- no sabes lo que es que esos dos insignificantes mechones de pelo en la cara se nieguen a obedecerte.

-Demonios, Pansy, eso no es importante, eres hermosa y lo sabes.- la voz de Daphne era dulce, casi condescendiente.

-Ah, claro, mis crisis existenciales sobre las cejas y sus movimientos no son importantes, pero el hecho de que mi amiga sienta que necesita de algún idiota para sentirse plena si lo es, verdad?

La mirada verde obscuro de Daphne se detuvo con seriedad sobre su amiga, para después desviarse hacia el ventanal, por el que asomaba una hermosa postal matutina del Londres mágico.

-En serio, Daph.- ahora era Pansy quien la abrazaba.- Eres la mujer más fuerte, inteligente y astuta que conozco; tu, precisamente tu, no puedes esperar depender de algún perdedor solo para sentir que la vida tiene sentido, lo que nos lleva al tercer punto.- la pelinegra se sentó sobre el marco de la ventana arrastrando a su mejor amiga con ella.- Hay un montón de tipos muriendo por ti, hay una fila infinita de hombres a los que has rechazado; si no estás con nadie aún es porque sencillamente ninguno te merece, ninguno es suficiente para ti, ninguno puede estar a tu altura.

Daphne reflexionó las palabras de su casi hermana en silencio, observando la procesión de magos y brujas que caminaban apurados hacia sus trabajos. Era cierto, constantemente tenía ofertas y propuestas de amor, pero sencillamente ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente merecedor de aquel lugar. Había de todo tipo de hombres, y quizás fuera soberbia, pero ella no se sentía capaz de atar su vida a la de alguno de ellos.

-Daphne Greengrass, somos serpientes.- la voz de Pansy la sacó de sus cavilaciones.- nosotras no buscamos compañía, ni la necesitamos realmente. A diferencia del resto de las mujeres que patéticamente cambian su vida y dejan sus sueños por unirse a algún idiota, nosotras somos completamente independientes; de manera que no necesitamos ir por la vida con prisa esperando atrapar a algún incauto, nosotras avanzamos, luchamos y ganamos por nuestros propios méritos, y podemos darnos el lujo de esperar a que aparezca el hombre correcto. De qué serviría quedarte con alguien solo para no estar sola? Nosotras valoramos nuestra soledad, no necesitamos llenarla con pesos innecesarios. Cuando aparezca el hombre para ti tampoco será para llenar tu soledad, sino para compartirla; tu estás muy por encima del estándar de cualquier hombre, ninguno sabría qué hacer con una mujer que no lo necesita.

Daphne contempló a la ojigris con duda.

-O sea que asusto a los hombres? Qué clase de consuelo de mierda es ese Parkinson?.- protestó un poco molesta.

-Rubia.- declaró Pansy con hastío.- Entiéndelo, a los hombres siempre les va a asustar una mujer exitosa e inteligente. Ellos necesitan ser admirados por su pareja, pero dime, siendo tú todo lo que eres no es como que vayas a demostrar admiración por cualquiera, cierto?.- Daphne lucía desconcertada, de manera que Pansy prosiguió su explicación.- Veamos, supongamos que te casas con Weasley, soltero codiciado, exnovio de la sangre sucia, héroe de guerra, blah, blah, blah; seamos realistas, qué podrías admirar tu de ese fracasado? Su trabajo? El tuyo es mejor, Su fortuna? No me hagas reir, Su prestigio? Digan lo que digan no es más que un traidor a la sangre, Su inteligencia? Por los calzones tiezos de Merlín, un sapo tiene más cerebro! Y así será con todos y cada uno de los que han intentado conquistarte, y los que no lo han intentado, porque saben que eso ocurrirá. Tómalo con calma, Daph, veinticinco años no son ni la flor de la vida, comienza a preocuparte cuando cumplas cuarenta, boba; nosotras no estamos para ser elejidas como micropuffs en una vitrina, nosotras estamos para elegir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de soportar a Pansy cantando el Cumpleaños Feliz a todo pulmón y soplar el montón de velitas puestas sobre el pastel que le cocinó, Daphne por fin salió de su departamento dispuesta a dirigirse al Ministerio; sin embargo, entre la nada comestible obra culinaria de su mejor amiga y la taza de café de aquella mañana, su estómago reclamaba un almuerzo digno de un ejército.

La Heladería de Florean Fortesquieu era sin duda su lugar favorito para comer; subió a la terraza del segundo piso, ocupó la mesa de siempre y encendió un cigarrillo con aroma a menta y tabaco turco, procesando aún todo el sermón que Pansy le había prodigado por la mañana.

Lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Pansy, es que para ella el hombre correcto había pasado y dejado su vida hacía mucho tiempo. Algo que inició en la clandestinidad, con alientos entrecortados y promesas que jamás se cumplirían. El hombre de su vida había demostrado que ella no sería la mujer de la suya.

La lluvia caía sobre el castillo, otorgando un aspecto brumoso y difuso a los jardines que ella observaba desde la torre de astronomía. Ni un alma rondaba por los pasillos a aquellas horas, permitiéndole disfrutar de los brazos de Theodore Nott en torno a su cintura, el cálido aliento que golpeaba su cuello y el peso de su mentón varonil enclavado sobre su clavícula.

Cómo es que habían llegado hasta ese punto? No lo sabía, o quizás sí lo sabía pero quería demeritar con palabras algo tan mágico; ponerle un nombre sería clasificarlo, volverlo algo existente y determinado. No, ella prefería vivir creyendo que aquello no tenía nombre. Sin nombre no existe, y si no existe tampoco puede terminar.

Pero terminó.

_Habían planeado huir juntos; la guerra se había desatado y a estas alturas era difícil determinar cuál sería su destino. Ella, con unos padres lejos de sospechas criminales, lo tenía bastante claro: terminar el colegio, buscar un empleo y quedarse para siempre colgada de esos ojos tan verdes como los suyos, sin embargo, él no tenía los mismos planes._

_-Daph, yo… sobre lo que hablamos.- Fue tan extraño escuchar a Theodore Nott titubear que automáticamente una alarma se encendió en su interior.- Yo no creo que pueda seguir adelante._

_Aún sin entender las palabras del castaño, Daphne sintió cómo su corazón amenazaba con detenerse de un momento a otro. Por favor Merlín, esto no puede terminar… pedía dentro de sí la joven Daphne, aferrándose a los últimos meses de felicidad auténtica que había tenido entre sus manos._

_-Adelante?.- cuestionó ella a penas con un hilo de voz._

_-Me refiero a nosotros.- sin mirarse a los ojos un silencio premonitorio se instaló sobre ellos.- Yo no se qué va a pasar con mi padre cuando esto acabe.- declaró él, hablando con cierta dificultad._

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Theo.- argumentó ella, aferrando su mano como si con eso pudiese impedir que se alejara de ella.- Tu no eres tu padre, y lo que él haga o no haga no te condena a nada._

_-Ante el ministerio probablemente no…- admitió él.- Sin embargo, qué clase de vida podría esperarte con alguien que arrastra una etiqueta como esta? El hijo de un mortífago, el hijo de un criminal de guerra… Tu no mereces eso._

_-A mi no me importa, Theo.- insistió ella, sintiendo cómo su esperanza se desmoronaba al contemplar los ojos resueltos de su primer amor._

_-Ahora no te importa, pero te importará después… y si algún día tenemos hijos, a ellos también les importará. No lo entiendes Daph? Yo no soy nadie, solo me pertenece la historia de mi familia, que no es nada de lo qué enorgullecerse. _

_-Oh, por Merlín, no digas idioteces, eso no nos afecta, Theo…_

_-Claro que lo hace, y si a ti no te importa a mi si.- dijo el joven encarándola, sosteniendo el rostro de la rubia con sus manos.- A mi me importa porque esto no es lo que quiero ofrecerte… quiero darte un hombre limpio, un hombre honorable, alguien que valga la pena y que forje su propio nombre para no depender de la mala reputación de mi padre. Yo sería poco menos que una mancha dentro de tus logros; sería el lastre que te colocaría como parte de una familia de mierda… y yo no quiero eso para ti._

_-Entonces me estás dejando?.- preguntó la rubia, recurriendo a la rabia para no romper a llorar como una niña tonta.- Estás diciendo que mi amor, nuestro amor no sirve de nada? Crees que no podemos hacer que esto valga la pena?_

_-No… no es eso Daph.- la voz de Theo sonaba suplicante, tan adolorida que la rubia sintió que no resistiría verlo llorar.- Pero creo que tu amor no tiene por qué soportar el que yo sea un hombre imperfecto, un hombre indigno de ti._

_Sin darle oportunidad a protestar, el castaño la besó; tan dulce y profundamente que parecía que hubiese tomado un trozo de su alma para guardarlo dentro de sí._

_-Un día, juro que regresaré por ti.- prometió él en un susurro desesperado.- Juro que me verás el día en que puedas sentirte orgullosa de mi._

Al día siguiente, todos los hijos de mortífago fueron requeridos para interrogatorios ministeriales; meses después, al final de la segunda guerra mágica, las familias como Parkinson, Malfoy y Zabini alcanzaron la exoneración de sus cargos, limpiando sus nombres definitivamente, en cambio los Nott, entre muchos otros, no pudieron desprenderse del estigma de sus crímenes. El padre de Theo fue condenado al Beso del Dementor, razón por la cual hasta hoy día ser un Nott era sinónimo de mortífago potencial.

A dónde fue el amor de su vida?nunca lo supo. Nunca tuvo noticias suyas de nuevo, y el último recuerdo que poseía de él era la lluvia que barrió sus lágrimas, tantas lágrimas como minutos que pasaría sin él.

Sería acaso que estaba destinada a vivir cada momento de su vida sola? Alejando los fantasmas de su felicidad inconclusa, decidió no pensar más en ello y concentrarse en el delicioso pastel de chocolate que habían puesto frente a ella.

Cuando iba ya por su tercera taza de café, el encargado del local se acercó a su mesa.

-Señorita Greengrass, han enviado esto para usted.- dijo el hombre, depositando en sus manos un sobre lacrado con cera verde.

"_Mi querida y venerable anciana:_

_(No le digas anciana, idiota!) (Cállate, Pansy, no ves que la vuelapluma escribirá todo lo que digamos?) (Bien, bien, ya, me callo)_

_Dado que conozco las nulas habilidades de Pansy en la cocina (Te recuerdo que yo no soy la que quema los hot cakes por un lado y los deja crudos por el otro), y tu apetito feroz como un ejército de hombres lobo, (Le estás diciendo gorda, eh, tarado?) he sabido que te encontraría engullendo todo a tu alcance aquí; solo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños y avisarte que más vale que uses tu mejor vestido… oh, espera, tu no usas vestido. Como sea, he enviado uno a tu casa, (Yo lo escogí..!) pasaremos por ti dentro de tres horas, y espero que ese tiempo te baste para lucir como la preciosa y sofisticada mujer que eres. (Te tenemos una sorpresa..!) (Pansy, cállate o me obligarás a pegarte la lengua al paladar) _

_Tu más guapo, increíblemente sexy y elegante amigo, (Ese sería Blaise, no?) (Pansy…) (Qué? Yo solo digo la verd…) (Palalingua!)_

_Draco L. Malfoy"_

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó sobre el rostro de la rubia, imaginándose la discusión de sus dos mejores amigos. Intrigada por el asunto de la sorpresa, depositó un galeón sobre la mesa y regresó al departamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mansión, increíblemente antigua y sombría, hoy lucía particularmente mágica. Miles de lucecillas danzaban sobre las copas de los árboles, mientras que un pequeño grupo de mesas adornadas con verde y plata se esparcían sobre el jardín, colocadas frente a un pequeño escenario.

-Todo está listo?.- preguntó el chico de cabellos castaños observando a los elfos domésticos trajinar de un lado a otro con sendas bandejas de bocadillos y whisky de fuego.

-Tranquilo, todo irá bien.- lo reconfortó Pansy, quien aún lo miraba como si no creyese que realmente se encontraba ahí.

Ni siquiera él mismo podía creer que se encontrara ahí de verdad. Luego de pasar muchos años viajando, sin tener contacto con sus amigos del colegio, dedicándose a ser un hombre mejor, un buen ser humano, tratando de expiar el mal que su familia había causado, luego de todo ello por fin se sentía listo, merecedor de una vida con ella.

-Y ella..? A qué hora llega ella?

-Draco pasará a su departamento y la traerá más tarde.- respondió la pelinegra, tornando su mirada amenazante.- y más te vale que esta vez la hagas feliz, o yo misma me encargaré de castrarte con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

-Créeme, me esforzaré cada día porque así sea.- murmuró el chico, mirando hacia la nada.

-No lo entiendo.- Pansy lo contempló casi con tristeza.- de verdad era necesario que te alejaras tanto? Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Estuve intentando ser un hombre digno de ella.- respondió el chico.- Viajé mucho, traté de ayudar a mucha gente, y lo logré; intenté enterrar bajo mis acciones las manchas que ensuciaron a mi familia por tanto tiempo… Traté de encontrarme a mí mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daphne se observó en el espejo del salón, encontrándose con un reflejo bastante inusual de sí misma. Sus cabellos dorados caían sobre su hombro izquierdo en una cascada de suaves rizos, mientras que su figura delgada se veía realzada por el exquisito vestido de gasas blancas que poco a poco cambiaban a verde esmeralda hacia los bajos de la falda. Un sencillo collar de diamantes enmarcaba su cuello y sus pies eran torturados por unos impresionantes tacones plateados.

-Abuela, ya estás lista?.- la voz de Draco Malfoy la hizo despegar la mirada del espejo y fruncir el seño.

-Vuelve a decirme abuela, Malfoy, y serás tu quien llegue a los treinta usando una prótesis dental.- amenazó la chica acercándose al ojigris.

-Oh, por Merlín, no entiendo por qué coño te trauma cumplir años.- protestó él, tendiéndole el brazo caballerosamente.- Es decir, luces igual que en el colegio, nadie diría que si quiera llegas a los veinte.

Daphne, conociendo la labia que su amigo tenía para con las mujeres, no se tragó ni una palabra, optando solo por descender las escaleras del edificio sin decir nada más.

Luego de un trayecto de media hora, Daphne reconoció el camino rodeado de árboles por el que circulaban en el Mercedes Benz muggle de Draco.

-Hey, principito, acabamos de pasar la desviación a la Mansión.- protestó la chica al ver cómo pasaban de largo la salida.

-Y quién dijo que íbamos a mi casa?.- contraatacó el rubio con simpleza.

Bien, ahora esto comenzaba a encender la curiosidad de la rubia. La Mansión Parkinson se encontraba en la dirección opuesta, y estaba claro que no irían a la casa de Draco; entonces a dónde mierda la llevaba ese rubio idiota?

Luego de unos minutos más se encontraron frente a una imponente reja negra que se abrió para darles paso, y descendieron del auto frente a una casa que Daphne jamás había visto.

Era una mansión victoriana de paredes blancas y tejas verdes; un poco como casa, un poco como castillo, imponente en sus ventanas de arco, sus escalinatas de piedra y el espeso jardín que la rodeaba.

-Cierra los ojos, Daph.- ordenó Draco justo detrás de ella.

-Qué? Por supuesto que no, Malfoy.- protestó la chica sin creerse semejante idiotez.

-Para que conste, traté de hacerlo por las buenas.- dijo el chico con un suspiro.

Sin previo aviso, Draco Malfoy anudó su corbata sobre los ojos de la chica, y la tomó en brazos para dirigirse al jardín trasero.

Daphne, sin importar sus protestas y amenazas, sintió como luego de un largo trecho su estúpido amigo la depositaba sobre una silla. Sin saber qué esperar, de pronto escuchó una música extraña y la corbata liberó sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(N/A: Poner la canción aquí)

Finalmente había llegado el momento. Acompañado de una banda de rock, Theodore Nott observó desde el escenario cómo la mujer de su vida clavaba su mirada sobre él, en un gesto indescifrable.

Sintiendo el nerviosismo que jamás había experimentado antes, bajó del escenario y caminó lentamente hacia ella.

_This is my life__  
__Its not what it was before__  
__All these feelings I've shared__  
__And these are my dreams__  
__That I'd never lived before__  
__Somebody shake me__  
__Cuz I__  
__I must be sleeping__  
_

Daphne seguía sin manifestar expresión alguna; Theo tragó grueso y continuó.

_Now that we're here,__  
__It's so far away__  
__All the struggle we thought was in vain__  
__All in the mistakes,__  
__One life contained__  
__They all finally start to go away__  
__Now that we're here_

Quería tocarla, besarla, envolverla entre sus brazos… Era un hombre nuevo, ahora lo merecía… ahora la merecía…

_its so far away__  
__And I feel like I can face the day__  
__I can forgive__  
__And I'm not ashamed to be__  
__the person that I am today__  
_

Se arrastraría por su perdón si era necesario; ya la había alejado de su vida una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir de nuevo…

_These are my words__  
__That I've never said before__  
__I think I'm doing okay__  
__And this is the smile__  
__That I've never shown before___

_Somebody shake me cuz I__  
__I must be sleeping__  
_

El rostro de Daphne finalmente mostró una sonrisa abierta; después de tantos años él estaba cumpliendo su promesa…

_Now that we're here,__  
__It's so far away__  
__All the struggle we thought was in vain__  
__All in the mistakes,__  
__One life contained__  
__They all finally start to go away__  
__Now that we're here its so far away__  
__And I feel like I can face the day__  
__I can forgive__  
__And I'm not ashambed__  
__to be the person that I am today__  
_  
Theo se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando su mejilla entre su mano, mirándola directa y devastadoramente…

_I'm so afraid of waking__  
__Please don't shake me__  
__Afraid of waking__  
__Please don't shake me._

Con los últimos acordes de la canción aún sonando por todos lados, Theodore Nott la besó; y ese beso la hizo sentir como si jamás se hubiera ido.

-Daphne Greengrass.- Theo la miraba como si fuese lo más sagrado sobre el mundo.- Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Ella sonrió como nunca, se levantó de su sitio y con lágrimas en los ojos estampó un tremendo puñetazo sobre su mandíbula.

-Sí, acepto.- respondió ella sonriendo al contemplar al hombre de su vida con un moratón del tamaño de África sobre la mejilla.- Ahora estamos a mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
